


It's been a month

by lapidots



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapidots/pseuds/lapidots
Summary: just jasper being fucking sad.





	It's been a month

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever attempt at writing a fic. it's only meant to be a first draft. please tell me how i can improve💓💓

It's been a month.

 

It's been a month since jasper was unbubbled and healed. It feels much less than a month. Physical evidence of the corruption is still visible, blue and turquoise marks and scars all over her body. Jasper hates them. She hates blue. Everytime she catches sight of them she feels so disgusting it's almost like she is corrupting all over again.

It's been a month since she was met with sympathetic looks from those that were trying to defeat her only two years ago. It's been a month since the crystal gems took pity on her and decided to let her reside in the temple, at least for the time being. Jasper doesn't take up much space, just one single entire couch she hardly moves from. She feels unwelcome in the temple. She can tell that although she was invited to stay, the crystal gems don't ACTUALLY want her there. That the only reason they said she was more than welcome to stay was because of their own guilt.

It's been a month since jasper was told the truth. That the one gem that she looked up to and loved and dedicated her entire life to was the gem she despised with her whole being, whom she had attempted to shatter multiple times. Even after a month, it still doesn't feel real. It makes no sense, but at the same time, nothing had ever been more obvious. 

She always knew deep down that the shattering was not possible, but she had just assumed that feeling was her way of dealing with the death of her beloved diamond. Jasper can't seem to think about anything else, no matter how hard she tries. 

Even though it's already been a month.


End file.
